


serendipity

by Akimitsusaitooc



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Lemon, botton dom, romantic, upskirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimitsusaitooc/pseuds/Akimitsusaitooc
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2





	serendipity

A smile crossed Akimitsu's face as he arrived at cafe l’amour. Being a regular at this esteemed location, he knows the staff well. Yet there is one staff member and close friend whom he cannot stop thinking about, Haru Okumura. She is always so graceful, elegant, yet she is not afraid to speak her mind when it comes to issues she was passionate about. He gently pushed the wooden door open, the sound of the bell ringing making alerting a waitress to his arrival. A smile on her face as she looked up from the table that she just cleaned.

He always looked debonair with his collared shirt and professional work pants, and that hair parting…. still so elegant, she could dream about that for weeks on end. “Greetings, Akimitsu-kun!” she said happily. Lately, he’s been on her mind more often than not, and not in the kind that one would normally have with friends. Yet she knows that there is a chance that he may not like her the same way. Her face turned red as she felt something becoming wet between her legs, w-wha..?! Why now?! If the rest of the employees found out, she’d never hear the end of it! 

“Hello, Okumura-chan.” Akimitsu smiled, pulling her out of the trance “I trust you have been well?” as he tried to find a free seat. Haru smiled as she turned towards the kitchen. 

“Indeed I have. How about you?” as she turned to the counter. “One cup of coffee for table 15 please!” she called with a bit of enthusiasm on her face. Akimitsu looked around, seeing not many other people there, he also called to the kitchen, 

“May I make that two cups of coffee?” Haru looked perplexed as she turned to Akimitsu, who promptly smiled back at her. 

“Since there may not be a lot of people around, may I interest you in an important conversation?” Haru nodded as she sat down. 

“Sure! Although I may need to get up and grab our drinks when it becomes available.” as she sat down on the chair. Akimitsu could feel the anxiety coming off the maid, “so… what do you wish to speak to me about?” he took a deep breath before turning to Haru, 

“Haru-chan, I am aware this may not be a good time since this may be in front of your employer, bu-”    
  


“Haru, your drinks are ready.” her boss called as she got up “please excuse me, Akimitsu-kun” as she curtsied before getting the hot cups and bringing it to them. Once she set the cups, the warmth of the coffee cup cracked a smile on his face as he saw Haru sit across from him, fidgeting in her seat as she wondered how it might turn out. Akimitsu Smiled as he took a deep breath, 

“Haru chan, no need to fret, I merely came to ask something important.” he took a deep breath himself, before hesitantly looking away. “Through the days that I’ve come to this fine establishment, of all the employees that I have interacted with, none have given me more enjoyment than interacting with you. As such,I wish to ask…” before raising his eyes to look at her. “would you be willing to be my lover?” 

Haru froze, not wanting to pick up the cup of coffee in front of her. “W-wha..?!” He just said it. He just said that he wants to be her lover!! Akimitsu raised an eyebrow in concern “Haru chan…?” she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

“I-I’m sorry, I was just taken by surprise, but… to answer your question, yes, I would love to be by your side as your beloved.” Akimitsu almost spat out his coffee as Haru looked in shock and concern. He swallowed the steaming hot cup as he quickly put it down before regaining his composure. 

“M-may I ask... H-how would I know I-if you’re telling the truth..?” Haru leaned in as their faces touched cheek to cheek. 

“Name a task, and I will do it without qualm or hesitation.” Akimitsu’s face turned beat red, there were so many things he could ask of the maid, but there was one thought he couldn’t shake off. 

“I’m sorry, b-but may I ask t-to be one with you..? I-if you want to ” Haru’s turn, her face also turned beat red as the blood rushed to her face. She did say she would do anything, if it meant marrying him, then she would. She turned towards the manager, who, after reading her face, gave her a nod, “Bathroom is not taken, no guests, have fun yea?” 

Haru smiled as she gave her manager a deep, respectful bow, her fluffy hair waving before turning towards Akimitsu, “yes, I will be willing.” The young man soon led her towards the bathroom as her thoughts raced a hundred miles a minute. She is about to have sex, but not just with anyone, It’s with him! The one she dreamed about, the one who she always enjoyed being around. Akimitsu for his part flushed red as he looked at the one who he is about to have sex with. The elegant, graceful, poised maid whom he enjoyed being around, is now about to be one with him. He tried to clear his thoughts as they arrived at the bathroom, Akimitsu closed and locked the door behind them as his face was as red as a tomato. “S-shall we begin?” 

Haru wasted no time kissing him, pouring all the love and passion into the moment as he rubbed her body. Few moments of searching later, Akimitsu soon reached up her skirt. Breaking the kiss as he looked into her eyes. “May I touch this..?” The empress looked into his eyes almost pleadingly.

“I did say that I will do it without qualms, correct?” She was practically begging at this point, almost tempted to tackle him to the toilet seat, tear off his pants, and bounce him till he could feel her love. Only barely controlled by her willpower “Please, explore me, have sex with me as you wish.” Akimitsu complied, reaching up to her panties.

Haru’s body is practically screaming at her to become one with him as Akimitsu could feel her soaking silk white panties underneath her petticoat maid skirt. As he pulled down her panties, Haru shimmied her hips to help him pull it down. Once it was low enough, she stepped out of the panties. Moving one of his hands to her soft, yet firm C cup breasts, Akimitsu got the message and complied as he enjoyed being this close to his lover. 

“A-Aki.. Kun…” Haru moaned softly. “Please, pleasure us to your heart’s content..” Akimitsu complied as he stopped a moment before moving his hand down to her area. Haru, able to regain some consciousness, stopped him. “I wish to give you the full experience.” as she moved in front of him, closing the toilet lid as she soon sat on it, spreading her legs and lifting to show her soaking entrance, “I have dreamed of this. Please do not tease me for so long.” Akimitsu marvelled at her beauty for a moment, how many men would kill to be in his position? Haru’s the most popular maid there, and to find that she wanted to have sex with him..! He reached down to her area, gently rubbing it as he looked at her. 

Haru was in heaven as she felt her body flooded with pleasure. Moans escaped her lips as she looked at Akimitsu, as if asking him to keep going. “Aki-kun.. P-please.. Mm… don’t stop..” Akimitsu complied as he continued pressing his finger to the prize. Feeling Haru pushing her hips towards his fingers. Even if it wasn’t the prize, it still felt amazing…Akimitsu soon removed his finger from her hips as he undid the belt and removed his pants, Haru gasped at the rock hard dick that came springing out of the pants. 

“Is something wrong, Haru chan?” He asked nervously, hoping that she’s not comfortable, “w-we can stop if you wish.” Haru took a moment to regain herself before responding

“N-no! It’s just that… It’s a little big is all. Please, let me take it in…” Akimitsu nodded as he lined up to her area, seeing her eyes almost begging to let him in. As Akimitsu inserted into her, Haru threw her head back with a loud moan as Akimitsu felt her walls welcoming him in. Encouraged by her pleasures, he continued to inch more into her, soon reaching all the way in. Akimitsu looked at her in worry as he felt comfortable inside her soaking wet vagina,

“are you alright?” Haru heard the question and looked up at him. Truth is, she didn’t want him to pull out now. If it wasn’t for society at large, she would be content going around like this. 

“I’m alright, please go ahead.” Akimitsu nodded as he gave her the first pulse as haru felt her walls being stretched. Akimutsu rubbed her clit, as he continued to go inside her, sending another wave of pleasure to the empress, 

“A-aki kun.. P-please… don’t stop…” she pleaded, “n'arrête pas, si te plait! Je t’aime beaucoup monsieur. Please, make love to me!” Akimutsu nodded before he continued to pulse, he soon stopped as he pulled out. Haru cocked her head in confusion before Akimitsu broke the silence.

“Perhaps another position?” as he gently stood Haru up, soon sitting on the toilet seat as Haru nodded. She soon climbed on top of him, lifting his shaft with one hand and using the other to lift her skirt before inserting it into herself with a loud moan. Oh, how she wished she was his lover sooner! If only it wasn’t for the creep that comes into the cafe just as much as her lover does. She soon found his tip all the way at the entrance to her womb. Once she adjusted, she looked at him with an almost pleading face.

“Aki kun.. When you are ready.. Please give it all to me.. Your semen… I will take it all and take good care of it..” Akimitsu looked in complete shock. Is she..? 

“Haru-chan.. Might you get pregnant from this decision..?” she shook her head, 

“It’s quite alright, I am on birth control… and it’s a safe day for me. Yet, even if it was not safe.. I would happily carry your child and marry you. That’s how much I wish to be yours.” Akimitsu stopped her as he looked into her eyes. All he was met with were eyes of sincerity, she really was serious about marrying him someday. 

“Perhaps we should consider that at a later day, for now. Please allow me to pleasure you..” as he gently lifted Haru, soon letting her flop on his dick. Haru arched back with another loud moan as she smiled at him.

“You may be a bit.. Inexperienced in such things, allow me.” Before Akimitsu got another word in, she kissed him passionately before bouncing on his dick. The sounds were foreign to Akimitsu as he heard a lot of slapping noises from her rear making contact with his thighs, but that detracted from what he’s seeing now. Holy cow she wanted him pretty bad! She’s going so fast she might squeeze his dick dry!

“H-haru chan.. I-I’m getting close…” Haru could feel his dick twitching a bit as she felt a familiar sensation as well. 

“Let’s release together, Akimitsu kun.” she moaned as she bounced faster, she didn’t care if she became pregnant anymore, all she wanted was him. Akimitsu thought the same as he kissed her back. 

“Yes, let us, Haru-chan.” as if nodding in approval, Haru bounced harder and faster as both of their pressure came to a point that they couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Aki-kun!” Haru’s body trembled as her walls squeezed his dick hard, coating it in her juices as she arched her back. Akimitsu could not hold it any longer himself. Spraying deep into Haru’s womb. 

“Haru-chan!” he moaned loudly as they both calmed down from the climax they both just experienced. Haru looked into Akimitsu’s eyes lovingly as her tongue came out, panting as she collapsed onto the male. 

“Take me home, my love… My shift should be over soon.” Akimitsu smiled as he stroked her back, 

“Of course, my love. Please allow me to escort you home. Not inside you of course.” Haru looked up with a bit of disappointment before smiling, resting her head on his chest as she pulled herself off his dick. 

“Allow me to finish my clean up. Then I would love to be by your side.” 

  
  
  



End file.
